villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Joker (Arkhamverse)
The Joker is the main antagonist of the Batman: Arkham video game franchise, specifically appearing as the main antagonist in Arkham Asylum and Arkham Origins, one of the main antagonists of Arkham City as well as the posthumous/secondary antagonist of Arkham Knight. He's a nefariously insane and homicidal supervillain who's one the most powerful criminal mastermind in all of Gotham City and the main archnemesis to Batman - due to his crimes and high numbers of people killed by his hands. He was voiced by Mark Hamill in the three Rocksteady games, who has also voiced multiple incarnations of the Joker over the years, while Troy Baker voiced him for Arkham Origins and Assault on Arkham. Baker also voiced Two-Face and Arkham Knight in the same Arkham Series. Description Appearance Classic The Joker has the look of a twisted clown. In all of his apparitions (including those of Arkham Knight), he wears an elegant, eccentric arlequin outfit, consisting of a yellow shirt under a purple buttoned jacket. After falling in a vat of chemicals, Joker's skin turned white. His lips became reds, as well as being permanently stuck with a vicious and untrustworthy grin. Titan Titan Joker is a giant monstrous version of the Joker and the final boss in Batman: Arkham Asylum. Titan Joker is about as tall as Killer Croc. He's an incredibly muscular monster, a lot of his bones such as a large amount of his ribs on both sides as well as his fingernails are sharpen and revealed, and his hair is now a mohawk. Psychological description and analysis Joker possessed countless mental illnesses; however, if traits of psychopaths prove correctly he did not realize his madness and even if he did he took no avail in trying to help himself, indicating that he was perfectly comfortable with the way he was and his egomania would certainly prevent him from making even the slightest change to his own personality. He suffered from multiple personality disorder, schizophrenia, hysteria, narcissism, pandemonium, opprobrium, and borderline personality disorder and while listing this his psychiatrist states his list of psychoses was endless and incurable. Wherever he went, the Joker left a trail of madness, chaos, and death in his wake. He had no interest in money or power, he was neither greedy nor did he have any concern over companionship or want of a friend. His goals were simple and downright evil: chaos for the sake of chaos. Joker's sense of humor was twisted, malevolent, and vituperative, uncountable deaths were just a distraction to sadistically feed his appetite. He was also a monomaniac as well. He underwent extremely deranged fixations upon different obsessions. The most obvious one was harlequins which actually became the motif of his crime empire, this also carried out in his appearance and manner of killing his victims (making them laugh to death after revealing them to his Joker Toxin). But perhaps the most startling was his fixation on Batman, the first vigilante ever to set foot in Gotham. His obsessions was so bad he focused most of his energy into killing the Dark Knight and should he interfere in his plans, he instantly became the top priority. Also despite being archenemies, Joker actually considered their relationship best friends, he would not kill him even if it was beneficial to his plans but would if he was bored with him. He also had no care about the man underneath the cowl as he knew the second his identity would be revealed it would mean the end of their little game and even stopped Harley Quinn from unmasking a kidnapped Batman, stating "no-one's who you think they are, my dear, why spoil the fun?". Joker actually once insinuated their relationship to be a romantic one. This was either a joke or that he has become so obsessed that he actually may have developed a genuine attraction to Batman although the Joker has no concern over intimacy or companionship, so it is most likely a joke. Joker hated Batman's sidekicks. He believed that they held the vigilante back and only prevented him "playing" with Bruce. It was this that prompted him to kidnap and torture Jason Todd (the second Robin) then mail him the video of Jason's brutal death which only hung over Batman's guilty conscience. He had no concern over anyone's life except his own. If one of his own men were left behind or died, it was a mild inconvenience in Joker's eyes. He would even kill them himself, including the loyalist thugs if he was disappointed by them and sometimes just for the sadistic entertainment in simply killing them. Even Harley Quinn, his most loyal minion and girlfriend who utterly idolized the maniac was left totally oblivious to his cruel treatment and utter abuse towards her. However Harley is still useful to Joker's cause and as long as she kept this way he would keep her by his side. Despite his obvious untrustworthy appearance, Joker is surprisingly charming and in some cases seductive. He was a pathological liar and a sadomasochist. Given his incarceration in Arkham City, he had concocted twelve unique identities with one finite detail, Batman. He was completely unafraid of any physical harm inflicted on him, not only taking twisted delight in being beaten half to death by an enraged Batman but actually persuading him to kill him. Joker's very presence was corruptive; he brought out the worst in people, turning good men into killers and was a cynical, manipulative Machiavelli. During his therapy sessions, not only was he able to get Doctor Young into thinking that he was completely intelligible and sane but actually tricking Doctor Harleen Quinzel into thinking herself in love with the Joker. He openly did not think much of humanity, believing every man, woman and child were as equally insane, sarcastic, and treacherous, as he was in the inside and that to deny this was purely madness, in this case he resented Batman for his ideas that people were basically good. He also thought that life is a joke and everyone in it thinking that no one's life is valuable. He became increasingly obsessed with Batman as the story of Arkham Origins continued. Though originally viewing him as a "tiny little distraction", he slowly becomes more focused on the vigilante especially after he saved the clown prince from his death on top of Gotham Royal Hotel, and was completely dumbfounded that anyone would risk their life to save his until he admitted to his psychiatrist that it was fate that he and Batman met that day. He even ordered the freed prisoners of Blackgate to leave Batman alive, which was odd as he showed no concern over the Caped Crusader living or dying beforehand. Even when he was defeated and imprisoned, he was seen laughing insanely all the while saying, "this is going to be fun" prolonging the inevitable life-long duel between Batman and him. However, Joker was not totally deluded, he was aware that he was a bad person who deserved death and was completely dumbfounded when another person risked their own life to save his as he was aware that he wasn't worth saving. He was also a revolutionary, nihilistic, and suicidal individual, just after Bane rocketed an RPG toward the Gotham Royal Hotel, instead of panicking he casually accepted his fate without a hesitation. He presented numerous opportunities for Batman to take his life, although because of his arrogance there is always a chance that he was simply mocking him as knew the Dark Knight had never killed beforehand. His lack of self-preservation was further reinforced when he shot himself with a dangerous chemical after Batman unravelled his plans to take over Arkham Asylum. Despite his nihilism, Joker completely overvalued his life above anything else. After feeling the affects of the TITAN poisoning from Arkham Asylum, he frantically searched for a cure so he would not die, he even had his girlfriend kidnap doctors all across Gotham then brutally tortured and killed anyone who could not cure his disease. The Joker's emotions were impossible to read, one of his own henchman even commented on how the Joker's mindset could change so easily from being maniacal and humorous to being a serious, calculated mastermind. He was capable of being calm and rational yet this broke in an instant and he reverted to his hysteric state, literally laughing until he was near the brink of tears. Joker rarely got angry and whenever he did it was almost impossible to realise however he did come close to having a breakdown when Batman had set his plans in array during the siege of Arkham. He seems to have developed a symbolic connection towards Arkham Asylum. Despite it being the place of his incarceration Joker considers it a "home away from home" which he used as a way to add insult to injury to the politicians who locked him away there. It was also the same place he chose to put Jason Todd under brutal torture however this was probably a pathological to emotionally attack Batman as he was the man who incarcerated him in Arkham. Joker was also a total genius to make matters worse. He was a master tactician, manipulator, and actor, not only he was able to fool The World's Greatest Detective into thinking he was Black Mask but his entire gang as well. Single-handedly he was able to mastermind the attack on Arkham Asylym by setting a fire at Blackgate Prison so all of his goons would be there to help him take over the Asylum. He was also familiar with Batman's weak points knew that if he brought innocents into the equation then Batman would have no choice but to help him. Because of this he sent his poisoned blood to hospitals all over Gotham as to force the Dark Knight to locate his cure as well as poisoning The Dark Knight himself so symbolically the two would either be united in death. In his final moments Joker gloated over Batman, showing arrogance, overconfidence, and remorseless to his very core. He boasts that in the end he would always save him, ignoring however Joker ends up destroying his own cure. Despite dying he was able to find humor in his own death and ultimately got the last laugh on Batman. Despite his death, nine months later Joker returned. He was able to send his contaminated blood to numerous hospitals which was overlooked and infected five people (Henry Adams, Christina Bell, Albert King, Johnny Charisma and Batman) over time his personality manifested in these five people, and they began to resemble him in appearance and personality. As the Joker-virus spread throughout Batman, many traits of Joker himself spurred when he was alive inside the Dark Knight, mainly his manipulative and sadistic nature. He was able to manipulate Batman into imprisoning Robin by antagonising his mind with Jason Todd's death and forces him to relive his worst memories throughout the night; such as the paralysis of Barbara Gordon, the torture of the Second Robin and even forced him to break his no-killing rule (in a hallucination only). Joker himself comes to the conclusion that though in life the two were divided, death became a symbolic unite for both of them as well he even makes allusions that in contrast of their differences they were "made for each other", should he have fully taken control of Batman he would have returned to "the full package" and plunged Gotham into his reign of chaos. Underneath his terrifying demeanour and bravado, Joker was actually capable of fear. He was terrified of death, and looked for any means to cure himself going as far as when the chance for immortality came across him, he instantly grabbed it. His own self-obsession was so great that when he discovered the Joker-Virus manifested within five people, turning them into imitations of his own personality he was outraged and he deems them 'Joker-fakes'. Above all he was not only afraid of dying but being forgotten by the people of Gotham. This is exploited by Batman, when after the Joker-Virus takes control of Bruce's mind which ultimately results in his final defeat before he is laid to rest by both the city and by Batman. Quotes *''"Welcome to the Madhouse, Batman. I set a trap and you sprang it gloriously!"'' *''"The night is young, Bats. I still have a trick or two up my sleeve. I mean, don't you think it's a little bit funny how a fire at Blackgate caused hundreds of my crew to be moved here?"'' *''"I can take it. I can take anything you throw at me Bats! You can't beat me I'm actually going to win. Ready for the next round?"'' *''"Over? Why, my dear delusional Dark Knight, it hasn't even begun!"'' *''Nice of you to say, Batman, but you of all people should know there's plenty wrong with me."'' *''"Surprise! You fell for the ol' fake Joker gag, Batman."'' *''"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. Watch me kill your favorite cat!"'' *''"That is...actually......(laugh)pretty funny...(coughing laugh)" - Joker's final words.'' *''"So here's the thing. If you want to make sure that no one else finds out about your past, you should stop poking your nose into mine."'' *''"Have you ever tried BURPING the National Anthem?"'' *''"Mmmm! This fruitcake is fantastic! Anyone want a piece?"'' *''"Oh life would be so simple if you were all I wanted. No - you're just a teeny little distraction - compared to what I've got up my sleeve." '' *''"I'm the man with the money and the gun! So when I hire you to kill the Batman, you SHUT THE HELL UP AND KILL THE BATMAN!"'' *''"Do you have anything else to contribute... I didn't think so."'' *''"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, must be a bad connection. It seems you said that after I SHOT HIM, and BLEW UP A BUILDING ON HIM, THE BAT SOMEHOW SURVIVED!!"'' *''"Well since I know that's IMPOSSIBLE, I'm going to let you reconcile my vision of reality, with your version of reality, and in case your pea-brain can't parse big words, I'll translate it into thug-speak for you: KILL THE BAT, OR I'LL KILL YOU!"'' *''"Let's talk about your employee relations, Bats. Harley disappointed me and now she's out of the picture. Gone. Forgotten. Dead to me. You get the idea. What's it like in your organization? Do you punish your hired help when they fail? Or is that saucy outfit you make him wear punishment enough?"'' *''"Patient continues to show bizarre and irrational tendencies. On continued observation, it is clear that he believes he can in some way influence the inevitable destruction of the city. Tests prove what can only be described as a buried messiah complex. I fear he is untreatable."'' *''"I once went to a psychiatrist 'Doc', I said, 'Every time I get into bed, I think there's someone under it, I get under the bed, I think there's somebody on top of it'! I was going crazy. So I cured myself. I cut the legs off my bed. And then the doctor. Slept fine ever since."'' *''"Well, I'd love to stay and celebrate your victory, but I've got stockings to stuff, mistletoe to hang - and about fifteen skyscrapers to blow up before sunrise. Ciao!"'' *''"Is all this for you or for me? You must know that I'm a lost cause. But there's still hopes for you. Yes. I've got great hopes for you. So c'mon, don't stop now!"'' *''"You just can't get it through your thick skull! WE BOTH EXIST, BECAUSE OF THEM!!"'' *''"That's why you do it, isn't it? You like the way it feels. It's what you need!"'' *''"Come on baby! Beat me 'til your knuckles bleed... And why quit there? You know there's only one way to stop me!"'' *''"How do I want this stocking stuffer delivered alive or dead?"'' *''"Prisoners, meet the Batman, Batman meet the prisoners, now prisoners please kill the Batman."'' *''"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for I present to you, the death of the Batman!"'' *''"Jingle bells, Batman smells, Gotham’s quite a mess! Blackgate’s mine and you’re out of time, which means you’ll soon be dead! Hahahaha!"'' *''"GREETINGS, GOTHAM, JOKER HERE. ARKHAM IS MINE. SOON I'LL UNLEASH MADNESS UNTOLD ONTO THE STREETS OF GOTHAM. BUT FIRST, DIRECT YOUR EYES TO THE ROOFTOPS AND WITNESS THE FINAL DESTRUCTION OF YOUR DEAR DARK KNIGHT!"'' *''"Welcome, inmates. You are now taking your first, tentative steps towards a better world. A world of fun, mischief and best of all, a world where the only person you need to answer to is yours truly."'' *''"I know what you guys are thinking. Is it all true? Is life at Joker Enterprises everything it's rumored to be? Sadly, it is. All of it. But look on the bright side. At least you know what you're getting yourself into and I can promise you this. You'll never leave."'' *''"Good evening, troops. This is General J with a quick update on what's going down here in Arkham City. As you can see, I'm looking much better. In fact...oooh...I think I'm looking better than ever. Oh, I can hear you all now: "How did this happen?", "Can I get me some of that crazy cure?", "I want answers, damn it! Now!" Well, here's the thing. Answers don't give you everlasting satisfaction. Sometimes you need to brace yourself for disappointment. Now think about it. Imagine your favorite TV show. You've been through it all. The ups, the downs, the crazy coincidences, and then: Bang! They tell you what it's all about. Would you be happy? Does it make sense? How come it all ended in a church? You guys just need to know one simple thing. I'm back. Back for good. Now arm yourselves, boys, we've got a prison break to plan. No hostages. No surrender. I know. It sounds like suicide, but listen. Whatever happens...I'll be right behind you."'' *''"Well, what do you know? You did it. You took 'em all out. I should be sad, I suppose, but the truth is, I'm happy. Happier than I've been in years. How about you?"'' *''"Hello! Anyone in there? No sense of humor. Oh, the strong and silent type, eh? Think you're safe behind that mask? Give me 20 minutes and a can opener and I'll have you whimpering like a schoolgirl. You might like it."'' *''"Fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly. Besides, it was worth it to see the look on her face. Hey, you know what, I think I've got a piece in my pocket."'' *''"It was a Thursday night. Things had been getting worse. I was 3 days from the bank foreclosing on my home. The Chemical Plant I worked at was about to lay off half of the workforce, and I was sitting in the hospital, holding the hand of my pregnant wife, wishing to God she wasn't dead."'' *''"Probably was. Back then, though, all I knew was that if I didn't let old man Falcone's men into the plant that night, they'd a killed me too. So here's the thing. I had to decide: could I live without her? Was there any point going on? I've got to admit it, I was scared. Not of being dead, you understand?"'' *''"Do I look common? No, I was scared of the part just before you die. When you don't know what is about to happen. When you desperately clutching at life and trying to hold on with slippery, blood covered hands. So I need a decision right there."'' *''"Ok, Pro-fess-or. I'll give you a little more. I hope you're taking notes. It's the day after and I'm standing in the freezing rain, just staring at the Chemical Plant; feeling numb. Jeannie was dead. It didn't seem real. I could remember the day I first met her. Her infectious smile as I told her bad joke after bad joke. How, even after living with the pathetic wretch I was, she still wanted my child. And then they arrived. Reality's way of yanking me another wedgie. Falcone's man told me to cheer up. He said things could get worse. I asked him how? He grabbed me by the collar, pulled me close-he'd been eating garlic and each word stank as he threatened to perform oral surgery on me with a nail and a brick. Creative guy. They hand me a box. I remember thinking it was heavy. Was it a bomb? A gun? I'd never used a gun before, where they that heavy?"'' *''"Ah, yes, the box. So there I was, tearing open this box, expecting the worse, and all it had in it was a crazy red dome and a cloak. I thought they were having a joke with me, but oh, no. They made me put it on. They said it was a disguise, it would keep me safe. It smelt like garlic. And that was it really. I dressed up like a spaceman, barely able to see, trying to break into the one place in this town that had given me a job. Have you ever tried to walk with an enormous fish bowl on your head? Don't answer that. It's hard. I couldn't see where I was going. I must have tripped one of the alarms. I heard muffle gunfire. I panicked and tried to run. And then I saw him."'' *''"Yes, really. Batman tried to hit me, I moved out the way but, well, what you need to understand is, I had this giant bowl on my head, and I lost my balance. It's like life really. One minute everything's bad, the next, your wife's dead and your hanging on for dear life, suspended over a tank of experimental chemicals. I'm sure he'd tried to save me, but we all know he didn't. I fell. For a second, just as I hit the surface, I thought I may just get away with this."'' *''"What can I say? I like to keep things interesting. A wise man once told me that if you have an origin story, you're better off making multiple choice."'' *''"Hugo, you merry maniac. You were obsessed with me. You all were. Trying to get in here. Next thing, you'll tell me it wasn't you who sent old Sharpie over the edge. Nice work by the way.'' *''"So here's the thing. If you want to make sure no one else finds out about your past, you should stop poking your nose into mine. Oh, and send me another doc, Doc. I think I need a second opinion."'' Game Over Lines ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' *''"Hey! Someone help Bat-baby up off the floor!""'' *''"Oh, I'd like to thank my fans for their undying support and the people of Gotham, who I'll be seeing very, very soon."'' *''"Gotta say, I'd thought you'd last longer."'' *''"I salute my fallen enemy!"'' *''"That loser didn't stand a chance! I mean...look at me!""'' *''"Ohh, isn't that cute? Little Bats is sleepin'. . . . Someone finish him off."'' *''"Too easy! Played you like a violin then cut your strings! Nighty-nighty, Bats."'' Titan Joker *''"One down. Who's next to party with me!?"'' *''"Who else wants to get crazy?""'' *''"Tonight, Gotham, I have defeated you're dear Dark Knight. Don't be sad...YOU'RE NEXT!"'' ''Batman: Arkham City'' *''"I figured you'd have a little more fight in you. Guess I figured wrong!"'' *''"Oh, Bats! I really figured you'd last longer than that!"'' *''"It's ok to die, Bats. I'll be here to protect Gotham! I'll do a real good job!"'' *''"HA-HA-HA-HA-HEH-HEH-HEH!!!"'' *''"Get up, Bats! Hey, you ain't looking so good!"'' (Clayface-Joker) *''"Oh, Bats! If you only knew what I have planned! You'd just die!" (Clayface-Joker) *"Aren't you supposed to be up on your feet and trying to stop me?" (Clayface-Joker) ''Batman: Arkham Origins *To Batman **''"Aww, too bad, so sad!"'' **''"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I kill you're friend. Whoops, my bad!"'' **''"Looks like I'm gonna need a new playmate. Oh, and we were having so much fun, too!"'' **''"Aww, gotta say, I thought you'd have more fight in you! A LOT MORE FIGHT!"'' ** (Singing) "Ding dong! The Bat is dead! Which old Bat? The dumb old Bat! Ding dong, the dumb old Bat is dead!" *To Deathstroke **''"Deathstroke? More like Death-joke."'' **''"You may be the world's greatest assassin, kiddo, but Joker always gets the last laugh!"'' ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' *''"Downside: You're dead, but the upside? We've got each other, Bruce. Forever."'' *''"This is how it happened. This is how the Batman died."'' *''"Who's going to fight crime now? Robin?"'' *''"What? You survive everything I threw at you only to die now, like this?"'' *''"Bats? Bats?! BAAATS!"'' *''"Oh Bats, you big kidder. You don't fool me. Bats? Bats?"'' *''"That's it, Bats, play dead. We've got 'em right where we- oh, dear."'' *''"Oops. You're dead! Wait, does that mean I'm dead? GET UP, BRUCE, GET UP!"'' *''"That's what I get for betting it all on black."'' *''"Now, if I was in charge this would never have happened!"'' *''"Aw, off to see Mom and Pop at that big country club in the sky."'' *''"Don't head towards the light, Bruce, it's not fair, they'll never let me in!"'' *''"I've sat through my own funeral already, now I have to go through the whole thing again?! Thanks for nothing!"'' *''"You should take better care of yourself, Batsy, there's two of us in there!"'' *''"What the? Why's everything gone dark? Are we dying? We better not be dying, Bruce."'' *''"Come on, Bruce. You can't die! I didn't kill you!"'' *''"Well, that's one less Gordon to worry about. At least you won't have to tell him the truth about Babs."'' *''"There goes your only lead to finding Barbara. Well, it was fun while it lasted."'' A Matter of Family *''"Everything is in a smile."'' *''"It's a little known fact that there's a bit of Joker inside us all. Come on, kiddo! Let your Joker out!"'' *''"Hey sad clown...turn that frown around."'' Victims Weapons/Gadgets *'Ace of Spades: '''A powerful revolver. *'Handgun: 'A regular handgun. *'Knife: 'A regular knife. *'Explosive Teeth: 'Chatter teeth that can explode when triggered. *'Smilex: 'A deadly gas which attacks the victim's nervous system, making them laugh uncontrollably until they die a slow, painful death with a smile on their face. *'Goggles: 'Goggles which have a thermal vision, allowing Joker to see skeletons through objects like Detective Mode. *'Joy Buzzer: 'A deadly electrical buzzer which can shock victims to death. Trivia *The Joker is voiced by Mark Hamill in ''Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City, and Batman: Arkham Knight who also did the voice of Fire Lord Ozai in Avatar: The Last Airbender and the Joker in the DC Animated Universe. He will also voice the incarnation of the Joker in the Batman: The Killing Joke film adaptation. **The Joker is voiced by Troy Baker in Batman: Arkham Origins, Arkham Origins Blackgate, and Assault on Arkham, as Mark said that Arkham City ''was the last time he would be the Joker. Baker when voicing him in these instances did so in a similar style to Hamill. **Despite this, Mark Hamill reprised the role again for ''Batman: Arkham Knight, the conclusion to Rocksteady's Arkham series. *The Joker is one of the two villains of the saga to appear in all four titles and play an antagonistic role against Batman, the other being the Riddler. * The Arkham version of the Joker seems to be a bit of a music buff: **When Batman confronted Joker in the penthouse of the Gotham Royal Hotel, TV sets behind him were playing the Looney Toons short: "Rabbit of Seville" with the Barber of Seville also playing in the background. **In one of the game over scenes for Arkham Origins, Joker sung his own version of "Ding-Dong, The Witch is Dead" from The Wizard of Oz. **During his therapy session with Harley Quinn, the background music of the Comedy Club brawl was from The Thieving Magpie, which alluded to A Clockwork Orange. The theme played during a similar scene with several escaped inmates fighting people in an abandoned theater. **During the credits for Arkham City, Batman received one last pre-recorded message from Joker's cellphone: a recording of the Clown Prince of Crime singing Only You (And You Alone) by The Platters. This was referred to in Arkham Knight, as the song was playing in the background in the room where Joker 'killed' Two-Face. **The credits for Arkham Origins homage this: as Joker was locked back in his cell at Blackgate Prison, he sung Cold, Cold Heart by Hank Williams. **Interestingly, in both instances, the Joker was singing love songs, apparently to his adversary. **Although not sung by Joker himself, the scene in which Joker was cremated in the opening to Batman: Arkham Knight had the Frank Sinatra song: I've Got You Under My Skin ''playing in the background. **In Batman's nightmare of Joker possessing his mind and murdering all of Gotham's villains, ''Only You can be heard playing through an old record player. However if you shot at it, the music stopped playing. *In both The Road to Arkham and the comic prequel to Arkham City, Joker was shown yelling "Are we there yet?" repeatedly, and both times led to him being harmed afterwards (in the former, Batman punched him in the face hard enough to leave him groaning without taking his eyes off the wheel, and in the latter, the Arkham Asylum personnel proceeded to inflict torture on Joker in revenge for his killing 103 personnel during the events of Arkham Asylum). *Of all the minor tweaks to his appearance, the Joker had been given a make-up based smile to make it look like he's always smiling. This was most likely inspired by Caesar Romero's portrayal of the character, who sported the same artificial smile. Unlike most incarnations, the Arkham Joker's red lips seem to be painted on in order to give himself his trademark smile, as shown by the thicker and messier smile of Origins ''compared to the cleaner and thinner smile of ''Asylum. Arkham City ''showed Joker applying lipstick on himself in order to get his lips red, though at the time he was suffering heavily from the Titan infection that had ravaged his face. ''Assault on Arkham showed Joker without his red lips for most of the film while in his prison uniform in his cell in Extreme Incarceration at the Penitentiary. **The Arkham Origins flashback showed him with red lips immediately after his transformation, albeit it's unclear whether they actually were red, given the unrealistic style of the flashback. *Joker was the only playable character in the series who took fall damage if he fell from too great a height. ''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' *At one point while ranting about Harley Quinn supposedly abandoning him in favor of Deadshot, Joker mentioned that he'll "make five more just like Quinn", which alluded to his revelation that he had prior Harley Quinns' before the current one and managed to murder them in Harley Quinn's arc in the crossover storyline: Death of the Family. *Joker's recognition of Deadshot and having worked with him in the past was most likely a reference to his hiring of the assassin in Batman: Arkham Origins. *Two references to some of Joker's plots in different mediums were made when Harley Quinn was searching the Evidence Locker for her mallet: A clown mask and a fish with a grin, which referred to his robbery of Gotham National Bank in The Dark Knight and the events of the episode, The Laughing Fish from Batman: The Animated Series. *In the storyboards for the scene where Harley was trying to shoot at the Joker included in the behind-the-scenes featurette, Joker said a slightly different line from the final version. In the storyboards, Joker said: "Women! Can't live with them, can't kick them out of a moving car without them getting steamed!" In the final release, Joker said: "Women! Am I right, officer? Can't live with them, can't kick them out of a moving car!" *After Joker set off a cache of one of the Arkham guards' grenades and while approaching to steal his gun to kill him before "changing into something more comfortable," as well as when encountering the Suicide Squad near the laundry chute, he briefly whistled the version of "Jingle Bells" from the BTAS episode: "Christmas with the Joker." *The Joker's death in Arkham City was considered, by many Batman fans, to be one of the most shocking moments in video game history. **However, some fans speculate that the Joker is still alive, that he just faked his death. Though this seems unlikely since his body was cremated, unless it wasn't really his body that was burned. Some went as far as to theorize that he may be Arkham Knight in disguise in the next game. The reveal that the Arkham Knight was actually Jason Todd ended that part of the discussion. **Regardless, Joker remains dead and only appears in hallucinations. Though it's revealed that his blood is still within the people he gave them to alongside Batman and is trying to overtake him like with the other Jokerized victims. **There is also some speculation that the Joker hallucination Batman is experiencing is actually his ghost. *The Joker is the first villain that's playable in the Batman: Arkham series, the second being Catwoman, the third being Deathstroke, the fourth being Red Hood and the fifth being Harley Quinn. **Though in chronological order, the Joker is second playable villain, the first being Deathstroke. *The Joker is one of the only playable characters (other than Red Hood, Bane and Elite Henchmen) to grant the player the ability to certainly kill their opponents, such as gouging out their eyes, shooting them point blank in the chest with a lethal revolver, blowing them sky high with deadly explosives, and, unlike the rest of the playables who simply smothers their opponent until their low air supply knocks them into unconsciousness, the Joker seems to lethally choke them and strangle them till death, which is fitting due to his sociopathic and murderous personality. *It is revealed in Arkham Origins ''that most of the Joker's henchman and hired thugs were originally mobsters in Black Mask's gang, before the Joker took over his operations. From listening to conversations between the gangsters, it can be learned that many of them are disgruntled with the way Black Mask under pays them and dispatches them for their perceived failures, preferring to work under Joker's chaotic way of doing things. *Joker's backstory is a reference to [[Joker(The Killing Joke)|''The Killing Joke]].However it have a little bit different of the event of The Killing Joke: **In Batgirl:A Matter of Family,it was shown that Joker were first kidnapping Gordon,and later broke Batgirl'back,which cause her to become Oracle.It was unknown that how Joker try to drive Gordon mad if Barbra didn't broke her back and got taking naked photos by Joker.(it can presumably that Joker use Sarah Gordon'photos,Gordon ex-wife who killed by the Joker,to torturing Gordon'mind) **interestingly,Both verson of Joker were voiced by Mark Hamill. *In Arkham Origins he is listed to be 6 ft 1 in while in City and Asylum he is 6 ft, His weight is also 165 lbs in Origins not 160 lbs in previous games *When visiting the Visitor Center, after the Joker's head in the TV finished talking to you, turn the camera around and after a few seconds turn it back and notice how the Joker "mannequin"'s arms change positions. *In Dr. Young's notes, Joker may have looked at it, but he only put his signature around himself only, not even Harley. Yet, there is a Joker smile on the Tweedledee and Tweedledum page, where regularly the Tweeds hire themselves out to Joker, most of the time. *Of all the minor tweaks to his appearance, the Joker has been given a make-up based smile to make it look like he's always smiling. This was most likely inspired by Cesar Romero's portrayal of the character, sporting the same artificial smile. *Unlike the other inmates, Joker doesn't appear to have an identifiable or decorated cell in Arkham Asylum. The only cell that could possibly ''be his is one found in the penitentiary, because on the wall someone has written "Welcome to my humble abode". Alternatively, he could be kept in the "Extreme Isolation" area of the Asylum, which is the one place that the player can not explore. *In the Joker's Carnival Challenge Map, the Joker can be seen watching the fight and joins in when the player reaches a x100 hit combo. *In ''Arkham Asylum, Joker would usually make a joke on how his henchmen get taken out. But in Arkham City, he is much more serious when he tells them someone is taken out. This only happens when Joker is being impersonated by Clayface, another clue to the trick. *In Arkham Asylum, Joker appeared in the "Game Over" lines in Zsasz's levels. *When Joker won the VGA 2011 Rewards he was holding a file with the name Batman: Arkham World ''and on the back Rocksteady. when he dropped it he says, "Whoops, Spoilers". '' *In Arkham Asylum, in Scarecrow`s third encounter with Batman, Joker is playable. *In Arkham Knight, in New Game+, the opening sequence where the Joker is cremated ends with the Joker suddenly waking up and screaming in pain before proceeding to lie back down and laugh all the way to oblivion, with him then mockingly narrating the first line of Gordon's speech. *Troy Baker, who voiced the Arkham Knight and Two-Face, voiced the Joker in Arkham Origins. *In Arkham Knight, every time the hallucination of the Joker talks, faint Joker laughter is heard. * The idea that the Joker reappeared in Batman: Arkham Knight as an hallucination is probably extracted from the canceled movie Batman Triumphant. *He's the only main villain of the Arkham games whose plans didn't threaten the world. *Although only the secondary antagonist, the Joker has many more scenes than Scarecrow in Arkham Knight. *The Joker is the final enemy in each Arkham game, except in Arkham City. Navigation pl:Joker (Arkhamverse) de:Joker (Arkhamverse) Category:Supervillains Category:Abusers Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Arena Masters Category:Arrogant Category:Assassin Category:Batman Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Big Bads Category:Blackmailers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Con Artists Category:Conspirators Category:Contradictory Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Messiah Category:DC Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Defilers Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Game Bosses Category:Gaolers Category:Gangsters Category:God Wannabe Category:Homicidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Imprisoned Category:Inmates Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Legacy Category:Lover Stealers Category:Male Category:Malefactors Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Misogynists Category:Misanthropes Category:Mobsters Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Muses Category:Mutated Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Category:Nemesis Category:Nihilists Category:Obsessed Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Outcast Category:Paranoid Category:Parasite Category:Perverts Category:Polluters Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessor Category:Posthumous Category:Propagandists Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Rapists Category:Rogues Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadomasochists Category:Serial Killers Category:Slaver Category:Snuff filmer Category:Sophisticated Category:Spouses Category:Successful Category:Stalkers Category:Suicidal Category:Symbolic Category:The Heavy Category:Thief Category:Thought-Forms Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Usurper Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Protagonists